What Makes You Beautiful
by PazzSkittles
Summary: Draco / Hermione What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction . Songfic . ENJOY :


What Makes You Beautiful

By PazzSkittles

**Long time no writing ! It was my birthday on the 22****nd**** XD I am now 13, a teenager . I'm sorry I haven't finished my other stories :/ don't hate me. Okay I want to dedicate this story to one of my best friends DEMII ! XD Happy Birthdaay ! I wrote this for you , I hope you like it :) I will be writing more stories :)**

**This sotry is based on the song "What Makes You Beautiful" By One Direction**

**...**

Hermione walked into her charms class, she walked to the back of the class where Harry and Ron were saving her a seat. As she walked past, people were obviously having trouble not staring at her, she was breathtaking. With her impossibly clear complexion, a cute little nose, plum red lips with pearly white teeth and her eyes. Wow. The perfect almond shaped, hazel eyes that were incredibly hard not to get lost in, and her chocolate brown hair, falling in small ringlets down her back, she was an angle. You can see she's insecure and doesn't see what everyone else sees. As she sat down someone caught her eye. She looked up and gave him a small smile, quickly averting her eyes to the ground as she blushed and got her stuff out. Draco grinned widely and turned back around in his seat as the teacher came squeaking in through the door.

_You're insecure  
>Don't know what for<br>You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
>Don't need make up<br>To cover up  
>Being the way that you are is enough<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

Hermione and Draco were sitting in the Heads Common Room talking about... well; Draco wouldn't be able to tell you because he wasn't paying attention to the conversation. All he could do was staring at Hermione and nod on occasion. He was actually admiring Hermione. For the umpteenth time she flipped her hair, trying desperately to get her hair out of her eyes. He secretly loved when she did that though, was it weird to love how she flipped her hair to much? Was it normal? Probably not but who cares?

Suddenly Hermione stopped talking; Draco mentally slapped himself to shake him out of his daze. He looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled as she gave him a shy smile and averted her eyes to the ground. He could see it in her eyes; she didn't think she was beautiful, how can she not see it? Draco thought, he knew every man she walked by – and some women – wish they could have her, yet, she just doesn't see it. She doesn't know she's beautiful, but I reckon it's a real turn on, Draco thought to himself. I bet if she saw what I saw she would definitely get why I want her so desperately. She was so cute when she got all shy and looked away when I looked into her eyes. She really is beautiful.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on  
>You got it wrong<br>To prove I'm right I put it in a song  
>I don't why<br>You're being shy  
>And turn away when I look into your eyes<em>

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
>Everyone else but you<em>

He's so cute! Hermione thought to herself as she watched Draco do his homework across from her in the Heads Common Room, they had become friends after realising they had a lot in common, and now Hermione was thinking about her crush on the Slytherin Prince. She had started liking him at the beginning of the year and had caught herself staring at him during class, but every time she has to remind herself that she would never like someone like her, sure they're friends but Draco likes pretty brainless girls like Astoria, not ugly muggleborns like herself. Sometimes Hermione thinks she sees Draco staring at her, but deep down she knows her eyes are playing tricks on her.

She couldn't help but smile when she thought about the blond boy. He was so incredibly attractive, with his long bleach blond hair falling into his eyes every few seconds. Also his silver blue eyes that she always got lost in when she looked into them, with is flawless pale skin and visible muscles from playing so much quidditch, he was very handsome. Most girls pulled their skirts up to get his attention, or flirted with him the moment he walked through the door. Hermione was honestly jealous of the girls that did manage to get his attention, she wished he gave off the 'I want to be more then friends' vibe off of him, but of course she was just his co-head and friend, nothing more. Probably feeling her gaze on his back Draco looked up and immediately smiled when he noticed Hermione looking at him.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<em>

_But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful_

_Nana Nana Nana Nana  
>Nana Nana Nana Nana<br>Nana Nana Nana Nana_

I can do it. I can do it. I can do it. Draco told himself as he walked into the Heads Common Room, the moment he stepped into the room he saw Hermione getting up and walking over to him.

"I need to talk to you" She said before I could get a word out.

"Sure" I smiled at her. She took my hand and I felt sparks, I know it sounded corny but I quickly glanced at her, just to see if she felt it to. I looked into her eyes and I swear I saw something, I didn't know what but I'm positive I saw something, but then it vanished a few seconds later.

Hermione dragged me over to the lounge, she turned in her seat so she could look at me better and I saw the nervous smile on her pretty face.

"So... What's up?" I asked, trying to figure out why she was nervous.

"Well Draco, we've known each other for a long time, and even though we've only just recently become friends, and I know that this might ruin our friendship but I think I should come clean and tell you how I feel and well... I umm... I kind of have this little crush on you and..." I didn't let her finish, I couldn't stop the smile that was spreading across ,my face as I gently lifted Hermione's head up and gave her a small, innocent kiss before pulling back. I smiled down at her; she looked at me confused for a second before grinning and pulling me in for another kiss.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed<br>But you when smile at the ground it aint hard to tell  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful_

"Hey Guys-" A voice started Hermione and Draco, they quickly pulled apart to find Harry and Ron standing above them, they looked astonished for a moment before their faces morphed into a look of happiness as they both yelled out "FINALLY!" making all four of them laugh.

_If only you saw what I can see  
>You'll understand why I want you so desperately<br>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
>You don't know<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>You don't know you're beautiful  
>Oh oh<br>But that's what makes you beautiful_

...

**OKAAAY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ! PLEASE REVIEW XX**


End file.
